Applications, interfaces, and Internet sites are often provided in a single language or with a small group of languages to choose from. They are frequently used by people with a different native language, who must use the application, interface, or Internet site in a language that is not native to them and in which they may not be fluent. This is increasingly true as computer and Internet usage continues to increase in all parts of the world. For example, a great deal of Internet content and applications are provided in English and are used by non-native English speakers to post content, to use an application, or to communicate in a business environment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.